


Forget to Not Forget

by smileprecurelover



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Card Games, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Psychological Trauma, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileprecurelover/pseuds/smileprecurelover
Summary: Five months have passed since Gyze's reign and everything seemingly returned to normal. Chrono and Kazuma had finally confessed their love for one another and were officially a couple, he had all his precious friends by his side and he could cardfight to his heart's content. His life was oddly peaceful. It was the ideal future Chrono wanted and the one Kazuma sought so desperately to protect. The future that Chrono has dreamed so long of had finally materalized..All it took was for one fateful encounter for Chrono to wake up and realize that it was never meant to be.





	1. Log 1: Unexpectency and Empathy

Kazuma’s pupils dilated, his blood ran cold. He remembered that damned, unforgettable day where it started. Now he was on his knees in despair. He lost it, the last remnant of hope he had.

Kazuma should’ve realized it sooner, no, he knew it way earlier on. If only he had stopped it before it got to this point. If only he just looked at his boyfriend and just noticed the suffering he was enduring alone under that pure smile. He lost everything and it was his fault. 

“Kazuma Shouji, _you’ve lost_. You should’ve never met Shindou Chrono in the first place. _It’s time for you to forget about him for good_.”

....... 

Chrono skimmed through the flimsy green bills in the cash register and recorded the amount onto a clipboard beside him.

“Not much again, huh?” Chrono mumbled to himself. He wondered why anyone would leave him to the cashier, considering he wasn’t exactly an expert in mathematics. He released a heavy sigh, tapping the tip of his pen on the counter in a attempt to create some type of beat that would end his boredom. He figured he would leave the rest to Kazuma as he slid the clipboard away from him.

Who would’ve thought that winning the U20 Championship and practically saving the world from an exterrestrial god would lead him to still working a lousy, minimum wage job at a card shop. He was that Shindou Chrono. 

Card Capital was fairly crowded during the afternoon, but it was especially void of customers today. 

The only remnants of life in the room was the redhead himself, his cheerful young supportive friend, Taiyou, questionable store owner, Shin, and his idiot of a boyfriend, Kazuma. 

Kazuma lied comfortably on the shabby velvet sofa in the back of the shop, his arms crossed behind his head as support. Taiyou stood with his arms on his sides as he pestered Kazuma about helping him with the store.

“Kazumaaaa! You should help me reorganize all the clan packs. They’re out of order!” He whined, much to Kazuma’s annoyance. He seemed attached to his resting spot.

“What’s the rush? It’s not like anyone’s coming in today.” Kazuma groaned, turning his body away from Taiyou.

Chrono could only laugh to himself at the sight of his friends. It was so like Kazuma to slack off on the job, but Chrono knew well that Kazuma was fully capable of giving it his all. He only lazed off when the shop wasn’t busy. 

There was an abrupt ring of the store door chime that brought Chrono out of his thoughts.

It was a young man, no older appearing than Chrono himself, with large round glasses and short brown hair. His bangs collided with his sight, making his eyes difficult to see. He wore a plain white polo t-shirt with grey colored slacks and a turquoise tie that was neatly fassen around his collar. 

He pushed up his lenses and awkwardly made his way over to the fight tables. Before he reached his destination, the man seemingly broke his character to side-eye Kazuma with a delighted smile. Kazuma caught his look and rose from his seat and returned it with discomfiture. The mysterious client naturally came back to his shy state before he spoke.

“U-Um..! I apologize for the intrusion, but would it be alright to fight a round? I-I figured at this time, not many people would be around in the shop! I would like to learn how to fight!” The stranger with glasses stuttered. He could barely stand straight, appearing clumsy.

Chrono walked over to him with a welcoming grin. 

“Sure. I don’t mind fighting you!” Chrono exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kazuma appeared unamused by the idea. There was definitely something peculiar about the person that stood in front of them, but Kazuma decided not to pay any mind to it. The customer seemed so ordinary and shy that the only harm he could bring was to himself. 

Chrono and the client both said in unison, flipping their cards face front, “Stand Up! Vanguard!!”

The fight started off smoothly. A Royal Paladin user who focused primarily on strategy and defense. It seemed whoever this person was, they clearly knew the basics of the game well.

 _Not bad_ , Chrono thought. Kazuma crossed his arms in front of him as he watched in the background.

“You’re pretty good for a beginner! Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Chrono’s smile was infectious. Only cardfighting could give him that ‘fired up’ grin. Kazuma adored that energy that Chrono had. 

“See what you see…?” The other gaped suddenly.

“Yeah! You know? Imagine it!” Chrono responded energetically.

The latter’s gaze lowered, a certain sadness emanated from him. Kazuma raised an eyebrow at the man, his arms crossed at his chest.

“I _can’t_ imagine it. Rather, I don’t have the ability to imagine it.” He replied solemnly.

Kazuma brow twitched. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard this guy say. Why even play Vanguard if you can’t do something as basic as imagination?

“You what? You mean you can’t imagine the fight between us? What do you mean..?” Chrono’s voice drifted as he spoke.

This individual was undoubtedly a potentially skilled fighter, but a fighter that couldn’t imagine their fight? There was something off putting about it.

“I apologize… did that frighten you? It’s not something that can be helped. I envy those who have imagination to do so, but it’s something I’m incapable of.” Their shy demeanor vanished and his voice no longer quivered, but rather carried an rather jealous tone.

It took Chrono a few minutes to respond. 

“What do you mean it can’t be helped? You can’t give up! A fight without imaging the fight is hardly a fight at all!” Chrono’s voice rang with a tinge of anger. Kazuma understood how Chrono felt. Chrono couldn’t accept that answer from his client, despite not truly understand the other’s circumstance. He abhorred the concept that one had no choices or that ‘that was just how things were’.

Kazuma clearly saw that in Chrono’s eyes. He knew Chrono had instantly thought of Kazuma’s behavior when they fought for the first time. Kazuma wanted to kick his own ass back then.

Chrono’s opponent’s eyes shown slightly through the glint of his glasses. It seemed Chrono’s words happened to reach him and he had a facial expression of contemplation.

He perked up, letting out a clumsy, childish grin. He waved his hands in front of him, in a defensive manner.

“I-I didn’t mean to offend you! I’ll take what you said into consideration.” He seemed to return to the demeanor he had when he first walked in.

That cheered Chrono up a bit too. He let out a sigh and an assured smile appeared on his face too. It wasn’t convincing to his boyfriend however, who had his eyes focused in on the stranger. 

“Well, you better! Enough talk, show me what you got!” Chrono chimed with his fist balled tightly.

The fight took a surprising turn, the glasses beginner had hammered in five damage to Chrono while Chrono could only inflict four to the other.

During the current phase, the client was calm and collected; once again a change in his demeanor. 

Chrono on the other hand, was actually quite pushed on the edge.

He didn’t expect a beginner with some knowledge of the game and zero imagination to push him into a corner. It was exciting in a way.

It was perfect guards repetitively with him. He even was lucky enough to draw some heal triggers along the way.

He swiftly attacked Chronojet Dragon with his refined avatar, ‘Blaster World’. It was a version of Blaster Blade that Chrono had never seen before. It’s armor was dull and lacked any defining color, the gap between its face showed no eyes; only shades of a violet galaxy. He definitely needed to ask Aichi about it later. 

Chrono begrudgingly mouthed, “No guard.”

His opponent’s lips curled into a contented smile as he radiantly expressed his victory to his teacher.

“That was a splendid fight! It seems I’ve won. Would you mind doing me a small favor, Mr.Shindou?” He questioned daintily and happily.

“It was! Sure, I don’t mind. What is it?” Chrono responded with the same energy. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to do a small favor for the winner. 

There was a pause and the room’s ambiance took an unsettling turn. It felt cold and suffocating, Chrono frozen in the midst of it.

“ _Do me a favor and forget Vanguard, Singularity_.” The victor declared, his voice low and unfamiliar. The man’s glasses reflected blindingly, his eyes were not visible through the lenses. He raised his palm towards Chrono face. He wore a menacing, twisted smirk.

Chrono appeared skeptical, his mouth open agape. _What?_ Chrono took a few steps back, as he felt his vision waiver for a split second, and he gripped the bars of the fight table for support. 

Chrono shook his head, temporarily dulling the throbbing pain he felt in his forehead.

“That was a good fight, Chrono!” Taiyou beamed, his arms flung upwards into the air. 

“Oi, Chrono, you okay?” Kazuma placed his hand on Chrono’s shoulder gingerly. 

It was that light, concerned tone and filled with care that got Chrono every single time. He couldn’t help but stare at Kazuma’s face and felt a stir of emotions rise in him.

The two of them had been dating for more than five months since the events of Gyze’s relentless battle. 

Even though some time had passed since Kazuma began to call Chrono by his first name, it still filled Chrono with a warm comfort whenever he said it. It made him feel closer to Kazuma, the closest even.

“Ah, yeah.” Chrono acknowledged dazily, his eyes narrowed and a soft small smile lit up from his face. 

He loves Kazuma so much, he could barely contain his heart threatening to jump from his chest at the sound of Kazuma’s voice. It was a sudden rush of emotions for the other, but it allowed for the pain in his head to subside.

Kazuma mirrored the same expression with relief. He was sure Kazuma felt the exact same way for him.

Chrono turned to his opponent, intending to shake his hand and congratulate him, but he had already left. There wasn’t a trace of him in the store. 

Chrono’s eyes flickered towards the clock. 9 o’clock. It was around closing time for Card Capital. 

Shin walked towards them and thanked them for their hard work.

“You guys should get home, it’s getting late. That seemed to be the last client for the day.” Shin spoke affirmably.

The three of them nodded to each other and cleaned up the shop. 

When they all stepped outside, Chrono clasped the lock tightly on the door handle. He fiddled with the key in his palms.

A sudden epiphany hit him as he peered through the glass door. 

He felt empathy for the shy, mysterious customer that he met today. To imagine that he only just began playing Vanguard and that he couldn’t imagine Cray. It dawned on Chrono that perhaps that person may have been looking towards Vanguard for help too, something to gravitate towards and change his life. He reminisced about his own experiences with Vanguard. 

He remembered the people he has met so far, being surrounded by people he cherishes. He almost brought himself to tears at this simple revelation. How thankful he is, how much it makes him want to scream ‘Thank you’ at the sky for whoever is there to listen. Chrono hoped that the stranger would be able to experience something similar in the future.

“Oi, you’re spacing out. Don’t tell me locking the door is too difficult for you to do” Kazuma sneered with his hands in his pockets.

Chrono turned around, painting the biggest idiot grin on his face. His eyes mimicking glossy orbs. Kazuma was caught off guard with the expression on his boyfriend’s face; it just wasn’t the one he was expecting.

He faced Taiyou, Shin, and Kazuma enthusiastically. 

“Let’s go home!” 

He’s thankful he has a place he can return too. He’s thankful to everything that had brought him to this moment. 

He’s thankful for Vanguard and he whispered a vow to himself to never forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally an idea I had for another Cardfight plot of mine, but I wanted to write a separate version without original characters, so the only OC you will be reading about is the glasses guy in this chapter. I'm planning to include quite a bit of angst, especially with Kazuchro. This chapter is a bit slow, but I promise I have more plans for this story as it progresses.
> 
> I hope to include Kai/Aichi as I go further into the story, but it does take a bit of sorting out the idea. Aichi will definitely appear in the story though.
> 
> Hope to update this very soon!


	2. Log 2: A Splendid Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who makes a stop at the Card Capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to "As Time Goes By" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPAPoo8BkaE) or anything calm/jazzy while reading this particular chapter since it fits with the feeling of this fic a lot. I tried to make the chapter more visual, and I hope to continue doing that in the future. 
> 
> Fun fact: Kazuma watches a lot of romance movies secretly not only because he likes them but also to learn how to woo Chrono. Not that he would ever admit it though.

Two weeks had passed since the fight between the mysterious client with round lenses against Chrono. Ever since that day, Chrono hasn’t stopped thinking about him. A part of him was curious about the guy, while another part of him wanted a rematch. He hadn’t returned to the shop ever since. Their meeting felt right, like it was meant to happen. He was sure that he would meet him again. 

Since that fateful encounter, the sky had been covered in gloomy shades of depressing greys accompanied by showers nonstop. It almost seemed as if the sky itself had yearned for his appearance.

The forecast called for another series of unfortunate heavy rainfall in the following week, much to both Kazuma and Chrono’s annoyance. Card Capital continued to keep their doors open, regardless of rain or shine. In the business world, there was no days off. 

Chrono was preoccupied in his thoughts, the clouds reflected off his emerald eyes against the windows of the shop.

He was brought back to reality by an extensive, emitted sigh from no other than his own boyfriend.

“Weather like this really is a pain in the ass.” Kazuma exhaled, exhaustingly.

“What? Did someone forget their umbrella?” Chrono playfully teased, a snarky smirk curled from his lips. 

“As if! I brought mine, unlike some unprepared idiot as always.” Kazuma retorted with a huff. 

“Really? Guess I’ll be sharing it with you when we get home!” Chrono grinned, victoriously. 

“Huh?! So you really didn’t bring one!” Kazuma countered, unamused. 

“Hmm, why should I? I knew you would bring one, heh” Chrono whistled, as he made his way to the cash register. 

Kazuma wanted to make a good comeback, but he sighed in defeat with a relaxed smile on his face. That was so like Chrono, and he absolutely adored that about him. It’s not that he minded the idea of romantically sharing an umbrella with Chrono while they waltz down a stoned path in the rain together. Just like those damn cheesy romance movies had always done it. He hummed in amusement at the thought. _Maybe he could even sweep him off his feet with a kiss….-_

Chrono stared at him, his hands rested on his chin, with that damn snarky smile. Kazuma’s face quickly reddened and he turned his head elsewhere. He could hear Chrono’s charming, sweet as honey laugh from across the room. He truly could hear that laugh for decades. It was the laugh he wanted to protect with his whole being.

The chimes of the door rang, the glass door slid over the carpet underneath. Chrono turned his attention towards the potential clients and greeted them warmly. His hopes were brought down a bit since he had a shred of hope that it was the glasses student from that day.

“Chrono! How have you been doing?” Two unmistakable individuals walk into the shop, a shade of mint green hair and blonde cross Chrono’s path. Cheerful, radiant smiles that told its own story of friendship and memories from ages ago. Smiles that meant they were back in their own home.

Chrono’s eyes were glossy and faint, his mouth slightly agape. 

“I see, Shouji’s with you. It’s nice to see you two again after all this time. Have you been keeping up with your studies, Chrono?” The blonde male spoke softly, his voice inviting and reminiscent of glory days. 

“Oi, if it isn’t Kiba Shion and Anjou Tokoha. What brings you guys here?” Kazuma strolled over, his hands in his pocket. His voice is light and delicate, as if the two that stood before him held an irreplaceable spot in his heart. 

It almost made Chrono slightly jealous of the air around them. He felt as if he wasn’t a part of their world. 

“I figured since midterms had just passed, I wanted to visit Japan again. I do love Paris, but there’s always something nostalgic about here. I just knew I wanted to come back.” Tokoha spoke with affinity and affection.

“I just happened to pass by Tokoha coming over here. I suppose you could say we were going on the same path. We wanted to see our rival/friend again.” Shion fondly smiled. 

“Ah, yeah! Welcome back, you guys! Looks like Try3 is back together again.” Chrono’s lips tugged into a smile, he locked his arms around Shion and Tokoha’s necks cheerfully. 

The two of them huddled closer to Chrono, their bubbly laughter filled the room. Kazuma crossed his arms, he couldn’t help but smile too at the sight in front of him. It had started with Try3, and it was well going to end with them.

The three spent the next two hours card fighting each other. The laughter didn’t cease, and it seemed as if this moment could last forever. 

Shion and Tokoha both won against Chrono, although he did put up a great fight. He accepted his defeat willingly. They really were something special.

“Chrono, don’t lag behind us! We’re going to keep getting stronger so you better meet us at the same level! Anything less won’t do!” Tokoha declared proudly, her hands rested on her waist. 

“You guys have gotten stronger heh, I’m glad.” Chrono simply replied, his eyes narrowed at his cards.

“I didn’t expect you to fall back, Chrono. I came all the way to fight my rival. I expected you to fight with your a hundred percent.” Shion sighed, disappointingly. You could sense that he was kidding with his disappointment. After all, he was just happy enough to see his friends again. 

“Don’t be too hard on him, Shion. He’s probably spooked to see our strengths improved. You aren’t the only one who’s the strongest now!” Tokoha exclaimed energetically, she placed her hand on Chrono’s forehead and ruffled his hair. 

He lightly brushed her hand off his head, and laughed almost pathetically. 

“Yeah, yeah. I won’t disappoint you guys next time.” Chrono mustered a cheerful grin with all the strength he had. Kazuma glanced over to him in concern. 

“You would never disappoint us, Chrono. You are our friend after all.” Shion added, his face showed true sincerity in his words. Tokoha stood beside Shion and shared his sentiment. 

Chrono felt tears threatening to prick his eyes, his vision became faintly misty. His mouth quivered a little, then he let out a long, reassured sigh. 

“You guys…” Chrono murmured as he contained his emotions. They seemed to know him so well, and that made Chrono really, _really_ happy. 

The two fighters bid their farewells to the two of them. Tokoha had arranged plans to meet with her old team Jaime Flowers and Rummy Labyrinth. Shion wanted to specifically meet up with old team as well, along with the need to make his presence known to his family. 

They would probably not see each other again for another period of time. Chrono almost didn’t want to say goodbye to them. 

Some time had passed after they left the shop and there was a heavy silence between Kazuma and himself. 

“Wasn’t it nice that they stopped by to see you, right Chrono-” Kazuma’s smile faded, when he turned his head to the sound of Chrono’s sobbing. 

He quickly rushed to his boyfriend’s side and hooked his arm over Chrono’s waist. 

“You okay, Chrono..?” Kazuma was careful with his words, sounding as gentle as physically possible. 

Chrono spoke no words. He only leaned his head against Kazuma’s chest and continued to cry. Chrono wrapped his arms shakily around Kazuma’s figure. Kazuma brought them to the sofa in the back where he sat patiently with him, embracing him tightly. 

The sunset reflected behind the two of them, casting their shadows beneath them. 

Chrono lifted his head slowly and had the most fragile smile on his face while tears streamed down his eyes. 

_“This must be some kind of really terrible joke… huh, Kazuma?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this, especially that last part. I want to make a point that Chrono doesn't forget the mechanics of how to play Vanguard, although he was distracted at the thought of trying to remember Tokoha and Shion throughout this chapter which is why he lost both fights. He remembers them in fading bits and pieces. 
> 
> Although this fic is not tagged as fluff because it's primarily angst, the next chapter will be a fluffy Kazuchro chapter so look out for that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this work! I truly appreciate it!


	3. Log 3: Promise Me No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrono decided it's about time that the two of them went out on a well-deserved date. 
> 
> Wedding fitting and tons of fluff ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "No Promises" by Cheat Codes ft. Demi Lovato: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEeZUUuTTK8
> 
> "I just wanna dive in the water, with you  
> Baby, we can't see the bottom  
> It's so easy to fall for each other  
> I'm just hoping we catch one another" 
> 
> This song's theme will become more relevant as I go on with the story.

_“This must be some kind of really terrible joke… huh, Kazuma?”_

Kazuma stared at Chrono confoundedly. He slowly processed the frail words that came from Chrono’s lips, unable to make any sense of what he had just heard.

Chrono ceased his tears when he saw the mixed reaction on Kazuma’s face. A blend of confliction and concern; it made Chrono’s heart ache. _He couldn’t let Kazuma know the truth no matter what._

Chrono gently pushed himself away from his boyfriend’s chest. Tears painted streaks across his face and those kind eyes of his were puffy and red. Kazuma kept his arms wrapped around Chrono’s waist. He refused to let go. If he did now, he felt as if the one person he loved the most would fade from his sight.

Charcoal globes locked carefully on Chrono, as if all the answers he seeked were right in front of him. Chrono averted his gaze from Kazuma for a brief second to compose himself. He straightened his back and carefully glanced at Kazuma, who still seeked answers. _Just play it off, Chrono._

“I’m… just surprised that I have such good friends in my life. It’s not something I ever would have thought would happen, you know? It’s been.. a long time, but it still surprises me.” It’s the first words that Chrono managed to utter. His voice was hesitant. He narrowed his eyes down to his hands, as he fumbled with his fingers. 

Kazuma placed his hand on top of his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed it affectionately. 

“Of course you do, stupid. I never had a doubt in my life that you would be surrounded by people who love you. You’re really something special, Chrono.” Kazuma spoke softly and full of patience.

First came surprise, then a genuinely bright smile appeared on Chrono’s face. He practically glittered as he basked in the sunlight. “Geez, and I just stopped crying too… You wanna make me cry some more?” Chrono laughed softly. 

“There. You look better smiling.” Kazuma grinned as he cupped Chrono's face with both his hands endearingly.

“What, so I don’t look good when I’m _not_?” Chrono huffed.

The two of them locked gazes and broke into a loving laughter together.

After the laughing ceased, Chrono cleared his throat to speak. 

“Say, Kazuma... I kind of want to go on a date!” Chrono sputtered, his face turned pink. He hadn’t expected Kazuma’s reply.

“You sure? That’s sudden of you. I don’t mind if you’re feeling okay.” Kazuma expressed no surprise at the swirl head’s desire. 

“Really?! Let’s go then!” Chrono beamed. He grabbed a hold of Kazuma’s arm and tugged hard enough for him to stand.

“Oi, I’m coming!” Kazuma responded, a bit shocked from the force. 

Chrono grabbed the keys and locked the door.

“Are you sure we should be closing so soon?” Kazuma questioned, not fond of the idea of Shin’s potential punishment later.

“I thought you were the type to break rules. Besides, there’s one more hour before closing time. I’m sure he won’t mind. Today’s another slow day, nobody is going to buy cards at 5 pm.” Chrono nonchalantly replied.

“How come you randomly wanted to go on a date? You were literally balling your eyes out an hour ago.” Kazuma curiously questioned. 

Chrono faced the door, his hand brushed against the handle.

“I… just wanted to spend more time with you. Just you. Being with you makes me forget things that are bugging me.” Chrono’s voice was faint as he spoke.

Kazuma stared at him from the back, silent. He sighed and ran his hand through his navy blue hair. A smile made its way on his face.

“Stupid, just ask me if you want to spend more time with me. We already see each other every day. I wouldn’t mind spending all three hundred and sixty five days of every year with you.” Kazuma replied back so nonchalantly that it made Chrono’s heart flutter.

“Okay, okay! T-That’s what I needed hear! Good to know we feel the same.” Chrono sputtered again, he felt his face heat up. 

He turned to face him, with a big dopey grin across his cheeks. 

Kazuma smiled calmly back in response.

“Well since this was your idea, what do you want to do first?” Kazuma asked, his arms crossed at his chest.

“Hmm, well we can watch a movie, go to an arcade and maybe do some window shopping?” Chrono blinked in thought.

“Sounds like a plan.” Kazuma nodded in agreement. 

The two lovers headed to a nearby movie theater in town. They decided to watch a sappy romance comedy because they both wanted something light-hearted to enjoy together.

The movie theater was enormously spacious and pitch dark, with only the two of them inside. The movie was already halfway finished. They chose to sit in the seats near the middle to get the best view, hands linked. 

Chrono leaned on Kazuma’s shoulder comfortably. Without having to remove his eyes off the screen, Kazuma hooked his arm naturally over Chrono’s neck. 

It was nice to be the only two in the theater. It felt like their own secluded world that only the both of them could share without any distraction. Chrono nuzzled closer to Kazuma, a small, content smile laced across the swirl head’s lips.

“Say, Chrono. You wanna make out?” Kazuma bluntly asked. His face only centimeters away from Chrono’s own face. 

“Wait, the movie’s getting to the good part, I don’t wanna miss it.” Chrono didn’t bother to give Kazuma a glance. He stuffed his face with popcorn, eyes fixed on the screen. 

Kazuma just looked at him with pure disappointment and slapped his palm across his own face. 

He waited a couple of minutes before he grabbed Chrono’s tie and pulled him in for a deep kiss. A surprise, muffed response came from Chrono’s lips, but he melted into it. No complaints came from him afterwards.

When they finished their kissing session, they snuggled close to one another and watched the remainder of the movie. They shared some laughs, tears, and snores along the way.

They left the theater content and held hands as they walked the streets. Rain began to sprinkle from the sky. Kazuma pulled out his umbrella and Chrono happily went underneath it for shelter. He huddled close next to Kazuma with a grin and Kazuma hummed in response. 

Store windows illuminated and dazzled around them, blotches of blurred lights mirrored against the wet pavement. It was a beautiful contrast to the blankets of grey cotton in the sky.

Chrono pressed his palms against one of the windows of a clothing shop. His breath left a thin layer of condensation on the glass as he awed in curiosity. On display was two mannequins dressed in gorgeous wedding attire. A groom that wore a neat obsidian suit with long slacks, and a bride who wore the most stunning, lace gown adorned with tiny daisy buds and pearls. 

Chrono never cared much for weddings, but he amused himself with the thought of marrying Kazuma. It brought a rosiness to Chrono’s cheeks. A future where they could do dumb and trivial things together, to laugh so hard their stomachs would ache, and have a blast screwing around… that’s the future he wanted with Kazuma all this time. 

“Whatcha you looking at?” Kazuma questioned curiously. He peaked at the window and saw the wedding attire displayed. A great idea came to him.

“What? Do you want to try it on?” Kazuma smirked and looked side-eyed at Chrono.

“W-What?! As if!” Chrono stuttered, his face entirely red. 

“Come on, you would look cute in it. Besides, I want to see my future ‘wife’ wear his wedding dress.” Kazuma playfully chuckled.

“Who said I was going to be your future wife?!” Chrono spat, flustered.

Kazuma continued to snicker as he stepped into the shop. He kept the door open for his ‘wife’. Chrono grumbled as he walked in the shop. Inside, there were an array of dresses of all different shapes and colors. If you wanted any color on the rainbow, it was there. There were also rows of casual and formal fitted suits. The shop seemed like it wasn’t busy. Two women who wore cute plaid, marigold aprons rushed over to the two lovers.

“Welcome! How may we be of service to you?” The two employees chimed in unison, clasping hands. 

“I want my precious fiance to try on the nice wedding gown you have displayed over there. I’ll try on the groom set too.” Kazuma smirked as he pointed his finger towards the window they saw earlier.

Chrono had to hold back his entire being from punching the living daylights out of his boyfriend. Embarrassment practically tore him apart as the two women squealed and went prepare the clothing immediately. He was going to get back at him for this. 

They both went into separate dressing rooms and tried on the attire. Chrono struggled with the buttons on the back of his dress, but managed somehow to put them on correctly. Kazuma was already outside of the dressing room as he clasped his cuffs on his sleeves. He even geled his hair back for the occasion. 

“Are you ready yet, Chrono? Don’t tell me you can’t even put a dress on.” Kazuma scoffed, sarcastically.

“Shut up!! It’s on.. This is so stupid, I don’t want to come out.” Chrono muttered, embarrassed. 

“I’m sure you look great, princess.” Kazuma laughed softly. 

“You’re going to make fun of me in this..” Chrono shyly stepped out of the dressing room as he pushed the curtains out of his way. The wedding gown dragged on the tile as he walked closer to Kazuma, the pearls glowed and made those jade orbs of his gleam against the lights above him. A flowy, white lace veil covered his face. Heels with white rose decorations clacked with every step.

Kazuma stood dumbfounded, his mouth was wide open. Damn, he was gorgeous. Man, am I one lucky guy. He couldn’t believe that Chrono would look so good in a wedding gown. He practically visualized them walking down a petal covered path together, hand in hand. _'I do.'_

“It really is that bad, huh?” Chrono frowned a bit. Kazuma snapped back to reality, once again lost at what was in front of him. 

“No… Uh.. You look amazing.” Kazuma practically let the words fall from his mouth; his gaze fixed on Chrono from top to bottom. 

“R-Really? Well… that makes me happy to hear… You don’t look too bad yourself.” Chrono blushed, he averted his eyes away from Kazuma. 

Kazuma really hadn’t looked bad either. With his groom attire, he fit the gentleman appearance completely. A hint of rosiness appeared on Kazuma’s cheeks. 

The two employees clapped in joy and clammered about how adorable they looked together. They held a camera in their hands and directed Kazuma and Chrono towards a backdrop in the shop with a picket archway that mimicked a wedding.

Kazuma bridal carried Chrono over to the display, much to Chrono’s complaints. Kazuma held him close, Chrono’s face burned bright red. A flash from the camera signaled them to pose differently.

Kazuma gently lifted the veil over Chrono’s face and smiled at him tenderly and full of love. Chrono felt himself get lightheaded, but he was so overwhelmed with happiness. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kazuma’s, his eyes tightly shut. Kazuma returned the kiss full in return. Another flash was elicited from the camera.  
They decided to not buy the attire, although they kept the photos taken from the shoot. Chrono looked at the photos happily, a big goofy smile on his face. 

“See, that wasn’t bad, right?” Kazuma smirked, his arms behind his head as they walked. 

“I guess..” Chrono murmured, his eyes stuck on the photos. 

“I can make that a reality, you know. Count on it.” Kazuma claimed, his voice unwavered. His gaze was fixed on the sunset ahead of them. He really did mean that. 

Chrono glanced at Kazuma, his eyes glittered and his lips twitched. “That’s good to hear…” Chrono narrowed his eyes on the photos once again and squeezed the edges in his hands.

The happiness he felt at this very moment was indescribable and nothing could take this away from them. Days where he spent alone and felt indifferent to everything he touched felt so distant and hazy. He was in such a good place in his life right now, with the most important person in his life, right by his side. A genuine smile made its way on the swirl head’s face as he turned to face his lover. Kazuma glanced at him, charcoal eyes lit up. Chrono held back the words he wanted to say.

“We should get to the arcade before it gets dark.” Chrono softly suggested, his fingers laced around Kazuma’s fingers. Chrono gave a light squeeze, and Kazuma returned the sentiment.

“Okay, but I’m _so_ going to beat you.” Kazuma mirrored his lover’s soft expression with a smile. 

“Huh! You’re dead wrong! _I’m_ the one who’s going to beat you!” Chrono huffed, as he puffed his cheeks. Kazuma laughed gently as Chrono lead the way. 

_No matter what path Chrono lead Kazuma, he would always follow..._

They made their way once more on the pavement, Kazuma whimsically spun the umbrella in one hand, his other hand linked with Chrono’s. They chatted about nonsense and Vanguard, argued a bit, then went straight back to laughter. Couples that passed by them stared in awe at their compassion for each other and almost questioned their own relationships. Nothing could beat the love that they shared, the gazes and occasional peaks they gave each other. One glance told you that they were inseparable.

When they had went inside the arcade, both of their eyes instantly locked onto the laser tag portion of the room. They eyed each other in agreement with dumb smirks on their face, then raced over and got suited. 

Dark gray foam with wide ridges covered every inch of the walls; decorated with large obnoxiously, colored neon streaks that ran from edge to edge across the foam. There were small mounts with brick-like print scattered around the room that acted as hiding space. Music that sounded like it was straight from Star Wars blared through rusty, muffled speakers, while children idiotically shouted and chased one another. 

To say the least, it may not have been the most ideal romantic setting, but it was perfect for Chrono and Kazuma. They had been lovey-dovey all day, it was time for them to let loose and have fun.

They spent at least an hour going back and forth, beams of blue and red shot transverse from one another. Chrono was exceptionally fast, while Kazuma was skilled at dodging. He was so good that it pissed Chrono off. 

“Hold still for once!” Chrono shouted in annoyance, his hands gripped tightly on the handle. He missed on multiple occasions and allowed Kazuma the chance to glide to the next safe-hold without sustained damage.

“I’d say the same for you! Maybe if you thought as quick as you moved, we’d be better off!” Kazuma retorted in equal annoyance. He leaned against the mount and watched an array of red streaks fly parallel from him. 

“Oh, you’re going to eat your words!” Chrono confidently smirked as he went into a runner’s stance before he lunged towards Kazuma with all his might. It caught Kazuma off guard. 

By the time he was aware of Chrono’s motive, that swirly red hair of his had already faced him with a big grin of victory. He aimed his laser gun directly at his lover’s chest and pulled the trigger. A burst of red shot from the muzzle and hit Kazuma’s vest. It caused Kazuma to dramatically fall back and land on the floor in agonized defeat. 

“Damn… you won that one… But, I don’t think I’m going to make it.” Kazuma exaggerated, out of breath. He gripped at where he had been hit, and pretended to be in great discomfort. 

Chrono looked down at him, his eyebrow furrowed. This idiot… He might as well play along. Chrono got down on his knees and allowed the toy gun to drop to the floor with a large clack. 

“Kazuma..! Please, I can’t make it without you…!” Chrono fake sobbed. He touched Kazuma’s face gingerly and straddled him. 

“Babe… I can’t. You gotta go without me…” Kazuma whispered, his voice went hoarse. Chrono leaned forward and wore a worried expression on his face. 

“Kazuma… stay with me, idiot!” Chrono shouted and gave Kazuma a dramatic smack across the face. 

“ _Ow.._ ” Kazuma murmured under his breath. _That really did hurt, and he deserved it._ He could see Chrono snickering at him. He turned his head back to Chrono, and reciprocated the touch to Chrono’s face.

“There’s only one thing you can do for me. It’s the only way to bring me back to life…” Kazuma breathed in fake agony. 

Children stopped their games to look over at the display the two had set up for themselves. They really were a bunch of idiots.

“Kiss me.” Kazuma breathed again, his face full of seriousness. Chrono’s face turned a bright pink. 

“W-What?!” Chrono choked up, his voice stuttered. He broke out of character.

“ _Please babe, I’m dying._ ” Kazuma urged and coughed, as he let out another groan of pain. Chrono stared at him, unamused. Kazuma really was willing to take any chance he could.

“F-Fine..!” Chrono brushed his bangs to his ear and bent down to kiss him. This was embarrassing. Kazuma immediately wrapped his arms around Chrono and deepened the kiss. He closed his eyes to make it known who the true victor was. Chrono yelped and squirmed a bit, his face became completely cherry red. Kazuma’s kisses were electrifying and he loved them. Kazuma slipped his tongue into the kiss that elicited a small moan from Chrono. Everything had went smoothly until Kazuma began to take off his clothes. 

They were instantly escorted by security out the door.

The two shared rosy expressions on there way out. Kazuma’s hand scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“You gotta admit that was nice.” Kazuma contently smirked. 

“It was, _for about a minute before security saw us_! I can’t believe you pulled something like that in public!” Chrono sputtered, clear discontent on his face. 

“No harm done, right?” Kazuma nonchalantly replied, both his arms rested behind his head. Chrono sighed loudly, the blush still prominent on his cheeks. 

“What am I going to do with you…” Chrono exhaled, his hand hid his face. 

“Hmm, _whatever you want._ ” Kazuma still wore his smirk as he nudged Chrono. Chrono quickly turned his face away from Kazuma and grumbled in embarrassment. 

They were having so much fun this whole day that they didn’t even realize the sun had set. The moon illuminated brightly, plastered behind a denim sky. Patches of gray were still visibly scattered about. 

“We should probably grab some food. You hungry?” Kazuma suggested, his face gleamed under the moonlight. Chrono stared for a minute before he could reply. 

“Uh, sure! What is there to eat?” Chrono sputtered, clearly not stuck on the thought of his lover’s handsome features.

“Well, how does a diner sound to you? It’s not the fanciest thing, but I know a place with really good food.” Kazuma asked. He appeared to be in deep thought.

“I don’t mind. I’m starving, so anything’s good with me!” Chrono contently agreed. 

At the diner, Kazuma decided on a burger with some well seasoned french fries while Chrono had a hamburger steak. They both chatted about Vanguard and even had a small cardfight in the restaurant, in which Chrono won. 

It was right around 9 o’clock when they had finished. After they left the restaurant, they spent the remainder of the day on a romantic stroll down the infamous red bridge near Skytree Tower. It was the same bridge that Chrono had crossed back and forth over a hundred of times. 

The water beneath them glistened under the moonlight and reflected the puffs of clouds in the sky. Chrono leaned on the edge of the bridge comfortably as he took in the slight, cool breeze that blew against them. 

“What a view..” Chrono spoke in awe. Those emerald orbs of his mirrored the reflections that danced below them.

Kazuma hummed in agreement, his arms wrapped warmly around Chrono’s waist. He left little kisses on the back of Chrono’s neck lovingly, then buried his face onto Chrono’s back.

“Say Kazuma… I didn’t get to tell you earlier.. but thanks for today. I really appreciate it.” Chrono uttered, his voice low and shaky.

Kazuma embraced him tighter. It left a crimson shade on Chrono’s cheeks as he turned and leaned to peak Kazuma on the forehead.

“Idiot, you don’t have to thank me for anything.” Kazuma responded, his words meaningful and full of love. 

Kazuma let go and faced to turn Chrono. He reached out and took Chrono’s hands into his own. He smiled at him so serenely and sweet that it made Chrono’s heart skip a beat. 

“Kazuma, I love you. I love you so much.” Chrono affectionately said, his fingers intertwined with his lover’s.

It was the words that were only meant for Kazuma. No one could say those enchanting phrases more lovingly and sincere than Chrono himself. There was no one else that could make Kazuma feel so loved and wanted.

Their reflections hazily appeared beneath them. Kazuma took a step forward and brushed his lips softly against Chrono’s; then went in for it completely. This kiss was different then any of the ones Chrono had received today. This kiss resembled the first kiss that Kazuma ever gave Chrono. It was gentle and passionate; _loving and forgiving._

Chrono was so absorbed into everything that was Kazuma, _his Kazuma_ , the most important being in his life. His other and irreplaceable half. Time stood still between them as they partook in each other’s company.

Chrono took a step back as he gasped for air, his cheeks flushed. His breath left a small, transparent cloud in the cool air.

He looked up to see Kazuma with a tint of red on his cheeks as well. He had the most heartwarming smile on his face, and those charcoal eyes of his glistened radiantly back at him. 

“I love you too, Chrono.” Kazuma whispered with conviction. He meant every word he said.

A single tear rolled down Chrono’s eyes as he mirrored his lover’s expression affectionately. One thing had haunted him all day. There was something he had yearned to say, even if he already knew Kazuma’s answer.

“Hey, Kazuma…. Can you promise you’ll never forget me?” Chrono practically choked on his own words, that fragile smile from earlier had appeared once again. 

Kazuma stood and examined him for a brief moment before he closed his eyes and laughed softly. He expected Kazuma to call him an idiot for this, but he didn’t. 

Instead, Kazuma went up to him, pressed his forehead against Chrono’s reassuringly and held his hands firmly.

“I swear to you that I won’t. I promise.”

It was all Chrono needed to hear. Someone would remember him and the story they shared. And that’s all he needed.

\-------------

It was about 12 am when Chrono had finally returned home after a long, romantic date with his boyfriend. Chrono made sure Mikuru had fallen asleep before he entered his room. He sat his small desk and opened the lamp beside him. Underneath his desk was a drawer, where he pulled out a compact, navy colored journal and a red pen to write with.

Pages of scribbled handwriting and doodles of the names of Try3, Taiyou, and all his other friends filled line after line. He flipped to a clean page where he titled today’s date and wrote in big letters ‘LOG 3’. Below it, he began to jot down details about all the wonderful memories he had with Kazuma on their date. There was a soft smile plastered on his face with each stroke of the pen’s tip. 

_‘I’m not sure what happened to me today...Although I may have trouble remembering Tokoha and Shion, I promise that I won’t forget them completely!!_

_I can’t believe I balled my eyes like that in front of Kazuma… Well, at least he wouldn’t judge me for it. I don’t have the heart to tell him the truth. If anything happened to Kazuma again because of me…. I know I’ll figure it out eventually. ＼＼\\\٩( 'ω' )و //／／_

_Kazuma took me on a date today, and I gotta say… it’s the best date I’ve ever been on. The movie was okay. We tried on wedding clothes and stuff. It was super embarrassing… but kind of fun. Plus, Kazuma did look handsome in that.._

_I beat him at laser tag fair and square, despite what he says. I totally won. We acted like idiots at the arcade and got ourselves kicked out because Kazuma couldn’t keep it in his damn pants. I hate to say this, but I kind of wanted to keep going…. Ugh, what am I thinking…?!_

_That stroll we had was really something special. Being loved by Kazuma and being by his side... It feels like a dream. This whole entire day felt like a dream.. A really good one that I never want to wake up from._

_I’ve been really blessed, huh..? I have the greatest friends, an aunt that cares for me, Vanguard… and now a dumbass boyfriend who I wouldn’t trade for the whole world._

….

_I promise to protect everything with my life. I promise that I’ll never forget them.’_

Droplets of tears fell onto the words on the page and dampened the red ink. Chrono sobbed silently as he rubbed his eyes with one fist. 

_Why make a promise he wasn't sure he could keep?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the most romantic pieces I've ever written and I'm so happy it was for Kazuchro. I'm content with the way that this chapter came out! It took a while to get it the way I wanted. This chapter will be referenced as I go on with future chapters. I realize I haven't written much Kazuchro recently for the last two chapters, so I wanted to go full out on this chapter. G may be over, but I'll never get over it haha.
> 
> I was inspired by many writers like @shindouchrono to add "babe" as a cute nickname that Kazuma uses for Chrono. It fits them very well so I hope this becomes a universal thing! I'm not sure if it will be used in this fic again, but we'll see!
> 
> The journal will be referenced a lot although I may not show another entry for it again. Fun fact: Mark Ishii, Chrono's Japanese voice actor, actually uses really cute text emojis on his Twitter posts. I figured it was very fitting for Chrono's character especially when he writes in his journal or sends texts. That specific emoji is used in a recent post of his. 
> 
> The first thing that came to my mind for this chapter is "Gotta include a wedding scene". I just knew that a Kazuchro wedding attire fitting was necessary before I even planned out the rest of the chapter. It was worth it.
> 
> I'm deciding whether to turn this fic into a series since I have a lot planned for the next couple of chapters. I hope you will continue to enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you for supporting my fic!


	4. Log 4: Over Maple Trees & Pinky Swears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrono reminisces of his time spent at the orphanage with someone he's regretfully forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've liked more coverage on Chrono's time spent in the orphanage in canon, but since I didn't see that, I decided to incorporate this here.
> 
> The title sounds silly, but there's a reason for it.

A chilling breeze brushed against Chrono’s face as he cradled his knees closer to him. The sound of rustling leaves swayed back and forth as it claimed the ground beneath it.

“Chrono… Chrono..!” A concerned female voice rang in the distance as she called his name over and over again. 

Despite the constant beckoning of his name and the damn cold that continually blew over him, he refused to open his eyes. He grumbled and curled into himself further. He was sure she would leave if he ignored her long enough.

He heard faint footsteps walk towards him, accompanied by crunches of fallen leaves. A small, frail hand grasped his shoulder. It was a familiar touch that he recognized, yet couldn’t recall who it belonged to.

He turned his head to peak. A blond-haired woman and a young boy around the age of ten stood beside him. The woman had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore a pink apron over her clothing with her name tag pinned securely on her shirt. His vision blurred when he attempted to focus on her facial features. He looked to the boy instead, who seemed crystal clear. 

The child in front of him had messy, brunette hair and wore round glasses larger than his own face. Chrono wasn’t sure why they appeared so concerned for him. He wasn’t use to the attention.

Chrono rose from the ground and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. He felt disoriented; as if he still clung to deep sleep. The woman kneeled down to Chrono and wrapped him cozily in a blanket. He clutched its edges invitingly without a second thought, taking in the warmth and the fresh scent of lavender that lingered from it. 

“Chrono… You waited by the gates again? You’re going to catch a cold if you keep doing that! Your friend Reo here was worried sick about you.” Even as she scolded him, the seemingly concern on her face never faded.

The swirl headed boy took in the scene around him. There were maple trees all around them in lively shades of orange and cardinal. Perpetual streaks of dark gray shadows spread across the area. He tilted his head to the source and found a row of tall obsidian, steel gates dawning before him. 

He wasn’t sure why, but he carried a deep hatred and fear when he peered at it. It came clear to him where he was at that very moment: the orphanage. He abhorred the feeling of helplessness and utter despair that clung to him at every second he stared at it. He felt trapped in a cage, desperate for escape.

The same hand that had touched him earlier reached out to him once again, snapping Chrono back to reality as he spoke.

“Let’s go back, Chrono!” He warmly beamed. Chrono’s tiny hand hesitantly reached forward and took a hold of his hand. To Chrono in that instant, Reo seemed like an angel at his rescue. Chrono attempted to smile back in return, only to make an obscure and awkward grin. Reo laughed softly and tugged Chrono forward.

The three of them walked back into a cubical one story building while the shadows of the gate dawned ominously behind them.

In an flash, the memory was replaced with another scene where Reo and Chrono were surrounded by a loud group of children older than them. 

“Hey, brat! Get out of our way!” One kid shouted, a cocky grin painted across face as he leered towards Chrono.

“Don’t pick on Reo! What did he do to you, you jerk?!” Chrono spat as Reo shyly hid behind him.

“Kids like that brat are annoying. It’s weak runts like you that never get adopted! Heh, you’re gonna be olddies by the time you leave here!” The same child mocked them as he chuckled with his friends. 

His friends began to taunt the two of them with insults and assaulted them with rocks and dirt.

Chrono’s blood boiled at their condescending attitudes and mockery. He balled his fist and gritted his teeth. 

“Don’t you know the story, kid? Ugly Reo has been here for the lonnggest time. He might be cursed, ya know? If you stay with him long enough, you’ll end up just like him! A loner and a cursed kid together, what are the odds!” Another child teased, a large twisted grin painted on his face. 

That was the last straw. Chrono ran up to the children and tackled them to the ground, delivering punches with his tiny fists repetitively. He had his hair tugged back painfully as he yelped and fought back, still continuing with all his might at the children that dared to insult him and his friend. Reo stood in shock as he watched and ran to call for help. He reached his hand out hesitantly to aid Chrono, but pulled back in crippling fear.

Tears welled up in Chrono’s eyes as his fist had small splotches of crimson smeared on them. The woman from earlier raced over with Reo at her side. She separated Chrono from the boy and shouted muffled words at them. Chrono couldn’t care less about what she had to say.

“Mikuru promised me that she would come back and get me!! Don’t you dare say that ever again! Me and Reo are going to get out of here someday!!” Chrono sobbed angrily. The swirly haired boy was dragged away from the scene begrudgingly. 

The next moment Chrono sat inside the small infirmary located in the orphanage. Reo stood beside him with an iced towel. 

“I wasn’t finished with them.” Chrono grumbled in annoyance, the palm of his hand on a growing bruise on his cheek. Reo placed the ice pack on his face with a look of concern. 

“C-Chrono… I- I’m sorry I couldn’t…-” Reo trembled as he spoke, tears pricked at his eyes. Chrono smiled at him and patted his head gently. Reo glanced up at him, his eyes glittery. 

“Idiot, don’t cry. You called for help cause you were worried, right? I’d say you did enough.” Chrono grinned at him happily. Reo narrowed his eyes, a faint blush tinged at his cheeks. 

“You got hurt… because of me…” Reo stuttered helplessly. 

“Those guys were picking a fight. If I just surrendered, I would be a terrible friend, right? Besides, I hate people like that. Mikuru promised me that she was coming to get me the moment she graduates from high school! I believe in her. We’ll find a home together and get out of here! We’ll show em’!” Chrono had that same cheeky grin. It was a ray of hope to Reo. 

“Mm y-yeah!” Reo agreed hesitantly. 

“Come on, say it with more vigor!” Chrono cheered as he patted Reo’s back encouragingly. Reo tilted back in surprise but caught himself. 

“Y-Yeah!!” Reo cheered and tried his best to mirror his companion. 

“That’s more like it!” Chrono contently responded. The two laughed happily at each other. 

They spent a brief moment in silence as they drank from small cartons of apple juice in their hands provided by one of the caregivers. 

“S-Say, Chrono? Who’s Mikuru?” Reo questioned him curiously.

“Huh, I never told you? Well, Mikuru is my aunt! She’s my dad’s… sister. She’s super nice! Although, I know I only cause her trouble.” Chrono casually spoke as he sipped from his straw. There was light in his eyes as he spoke about Mikuru, but when he thought of his father and the weight of him living with her, the light in his eyes dulled. 

He had a small flashback of where he recalled Mikuru’s visit for the first time, two years ago. Her hair mimicked the color of creamed coffee, eyes in the shade of bright turquoise that practically lit up life in the orphanage. The maple trees around them were colorful shades of fluorescent green.

“Chrono! Ah, you’re just as cute as I remember! Ah, well, erm, I’m your aunt Mikuru, if you remember me!” She awkwardly phrased, despite the delight in her voice. 

Chrono stared at her with those large, emerald orbs of his, curiously. 

“Mikuru, have you come to pick me up?” Chrono questioned her innocently. Her smile faded at his question.

“Ah.. Well, I-I can’t. I mean- Not yet! You see, I’m not legally old enough to take care of you just yet. But don’t worry!! It will just be a little bit more before I can!” She stuttered as she waved her arms in the air defensively. She saw the hope fade from Chrono’s complexion and she panicked. _Think of something, Mikuru! The kid looks like he’s gonna cry!_

“Chrono, when I graduate from high school, I promise you that I’ll take you home with me! I’ll visit you everyday until then, okay? Pinky swear!” Mikuru grinned at him sincerely as she kneeled down beside him.

“Will you take long?” Chrono asked her as he tilted his head. 

“No! I’ll work with everything I’ve got! I’ll be out before you know it!” Mikuru happily interjected. He stared at her while she placed her pinky finger in front of him. 

A fragile, gentle smile appeared on his face as he linked his pinky finger with hers, securing their promise. 

Chrono told this story to Reo, who seemed genuinely happy to hear it. Reo recalled a peculiar woman with similar features that Chrono described. 

As true as her words were, she truly did visit every day just to see Chrono. Her visits may have been short, but she never failed to show up. The young boy remembered a day where she had been late to her usual time of visit, and Chrono wouldn’t stop crying. Nothing Reo said would help. It was not until at around 11 pm when open hours were closed, that she show up and begged the proctors to allow her to see her cousin. Chrono’s face instantly lit up like Sky Tree tower and he jumped into her arms. She apologized nonstop to him even after he told her not too.

Reo’s thoughts were interrupted when Chrono placed his pinky finger in front of his face. 

“I promise we’ll leave here soon. We’ll be together in the future! Pinkie swear!” Chrono wore the most cheerful grin on his face that it surprised Reo. 

He seemed to contemplate Chrono’s words, almost as if questioning the depth of his promise. He shook his head slightly and looked up at Chrono with glossy eyes and a hesitant smile on his face. He took Chrono’s pinkie with his own and they secured their promise, foreheads pressed gently against one another. 

The memory once again clouded and dissolved into a scene where Mikuru and Chrono made their way out of the orphanage together, hand in hand. Chrono glanced back hesitantly as he saw Reo standing behind the gates with an unreadable expression.

“Chrono..” Reo’s lips quivered as he reached out his hand in a meaningless gesture.

A part of Chrono felt a sedated satisfaction that he was finally free. Yet, the thought of leaving his friend behind shattered his heart.

“Reo..! I’m sorry, I-" Chrono scrambled. He found himself at a loss of words. Anything else would’ve made the situation worse.

“Didn’t you say we were gonna leave together…? You promised.” Reo sobbed, his words pierced painfully like daggers. His bangs casted shadows over his eyes.

“Reo!! It’s not what you think-!” Chrono choked through his words as Reo cut him off. 

“ _How could you forget so easily..?_ ” Reo melancholy murmured, the glint of his glasses reflected Chrono’s own regretful figure. 

The words rang in his mind like the sound of shot bullets.

The maple trees around them were only reminiscent of death; all its leaves had made their departure and filled the ground with remains of decayed orange and sickly yellow. 

Reo’s head lifted slightly, a unreadable smile laced onto his face. His eyes were closed.

“I’m happy for you, Chrono.” Those were last words he had heard from his friend before he faded into the distance.

Chrono felt a lump in his throat. _He lied to Reo_. Now, he was going to leave him behind.

“Chrono, we can always come back and visit him!” Mikuru reassuringly smiled. 

At the time, Chrono took her words to heart and relied on them. As time passed, they never did go back and visit. Chrono left it all behind; the maple trees, the gates, their promise, and his precious, forgotten friend, Reo. 

_beep beep_

Chrono’s dreams were interrupted by the irritating noises from his alarm clock. He touched his cheeks gently to confirm the dried streaks of tears left after his sleep. He turned his body begrudgingly to the left to turn the alarm off, then laid back flat on his mattress.

The name Reo echoed in his head like a mantra. _How could he forget someone so special to him?_ He felt dreadful, his body covered in cold sweat. He stared at the ceiling in silence, covering his eyes with his arm to cry again once more.

No amount of tears could undo the heavy weight that burdened his heart. He knew he had to make it up to the fragile boy who he dared to forget. 

He wondered what he looked like now. He wondered if Reo ever left the orphanage. _No, he had to. They made a promise after all_. Chrono found himself yearning to see him again. The more he thought about his friend, the more that he oddly wanted to be by his side again. Such hopeful thoughts of the boy calmed Chrono down, and before he knew it, a deep sleep washed over him once again. 

The only way he was able to sedate his longing for the other was in his dreams, where he could rewind their moments spent together over and over again to his heart's content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking for a good name for Chrono's friend when I found "Reo" (れお). Reo in Japanese can stand for "wise center" (伶央) and/or "wise harmony/gentleman" (怜和/士). Reo also means "adaptability" and "consideration of others". Does he sound familiar? Because he's going to show up again.
> 
> This was mainly told in Chrono's point of view, so much of Reo's true feelings or thoughts are not shown here. It's mainly based on the expressions that Reo gives off that Chrono interprets how he feels or thinks.
> 
> It's noted on the Cardfight wiki that apparently on episode 15 of GIRS Crisis that Mikuru visited Chrono everyday when he was in the orphanage. I wasn't aware of that until I did some research.
> 
> The word "pinkie/pinky" sounded so silly to me as I was writing but when I tried to find an alternative word to use, there just wasn't. "Little finger" wasn't specific enough, so I sadly went with it.
> 
> Since I don't know the specific age Chrono was when he first arrived at the orphanage, and we know that in G, the incident with his father happened 10 years prior to G's beginning, Chrono was said to be 14 years old. We're going to say Chrono in this chapter is 8 years old. Just thought this was interesting to add.


End file.
